1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fly swatters in general and in particular to a fly swatter having multiple layers of apertured adhesive sheets associated with the swatting paddle.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,522,174; 5,634,293; 4,759,150; and, 4,593,489, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse fly swatting devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical fly swatting apparatus that both kills and captures the carcasses of dead flies without contaminating the body of the fly swatter paddle.
As most people have experienced, while fly swatters are very efficient in killing flies and other bothersome insects, they have the tendency to propel the dead insect carcass away from the point of impact and to retain the body fluids and portions of the insect carcasses in the openings of the paddle.
This leaves the user of the fly swatter with the unenviable task of retrieving the dead insect carcass if they are fortunate enough to have seen where the insect landed after impact, and, if they are diligent about hygiene, they must also rinse off the head of the paddle after each use to remove the remains of the dead insect, as well as, clean the surface that the insect was resting upon when struck by the paddle.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved fly swatting apparatus that simultaneously kills and captures the carcass of a dead insect on a removable adhesive surface and the provision of such an arrangement is the stated objective of the present invention.